love_livefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:LuciaHunter/μ's Go→Go! LoveLive! 2015 ~Dream Sensation!~ Live Streaming Day 2
Note: This report is meant to be read in conjunction with Day 1's . Day 2. It started at 4pm today, 2 hours earlier. Not much delay today before it began, only about 10 minutes? Well the screen and audio came on later for us so the wait didn't feel as long. Today's hall was a lot more awesome... sorta. We had a hyperactive group on our right that didn't get the timing for calls right, they were always too fast. but I signalled at them to slow down a bit and they toned down and followed more- so the issue kind of stopped after the first section. And a lot of the rest of the audience were enthusiastic compared to yesterday. There were quite a few songs that almost the entire hall stood up for. Was a heartening sight. Let's get started, shall we? Setlist #Sore wa Bokutachi no Kiseki #Bokura no LIVE Kimi to no LIFE #Natsuiro Egao de 1, 2 Jump! #Intermission #Yume no Tobira #Takaramonozu #Shangri-la Shower #Intermission #Shiawase Iki no SMILING #Zurui yo Magnetic today #Kururin MIRACLE #Storm in Lover #Moshimo Kara Kitto #Suki desu ga Suki desu ka? #Susume→Tomorrow #Love wing bell #Intermission #Dancing stars on me/Happy birthday Kussun! #Mogyutto "love" de Sekkinchu! #Soshite Saigo no Page ni wa #μ's Miracle Music (Part 1) #Snow Halation #Wonderful Rush #μ's Miracle Music (Part 2) #No brand girls #KiRa-KiRa Sensation #Encore #Bokura wa Ima no Naka de #SENTIMENTAL StepS #Encore 2 #Happy maker! #Oh, Love&Peace! #Dreamin' Go! Go!! #MC (Announcement and Thanks) #Aishiteru Banzai! (Piano ver) #Donna Toki mo Zutto Detailed breakdown 1. Sore wa Bokutachi no Kiseki Same opening as yesterday. Nothing new here. 2. Bokura no LIVE Kimi to no LIFE An unexpected twist to the setlist! The audience went wild here. Self-intros, same as yesterday. Except Mimorin has now designed a new response to her "Love Arrow Shooto!" call (after thinking about it for an entire night, she says). As she moves her hand across the audience, we're supposed to throw up our Kingblades and go "uuughhhh!" or something like that. It's wacky and entirely like her. And oh, Jolno whispered her introduction and got everyone to whisper it back. It was funny because you do not simply get a really huge stadium to whisper without it sounding really really loud still. 3. Natsuiro Egao de 1, 2 Jump! Another unexpected twist! But well I guess it was only natural after they skipped it entirely the previous day. 4. Intermission Animated chibi short. Same one as yesterday, Honoka rushing about and getting hypnotized. 5. Yume no Tobira The following 3 songs were all exactly the same as yesterday, no comment. 6. Takaramonozu 7. Shangri-la Shower 8. Intermission Another animated chibi short, this one was new. And I missed it because I thought it was same as yesterday's whoops. But it was something about who should be the one to start off the next segment or something? And Honoka wins because she has always been thinking about the fans, and it goes into explaining the theme: Dream Sensation is something to do about collecting all the fans' dreams and making it all come true together. 9. Shiawase Iki no SMILING In which Honoka gets upgraded from a cyclist into a train conductor. For this performance she is on one of the moving platforms displaying the image of a train, while dressed in her winter uniform with a train attendant hat and that sorta sash thing across her body proclaiming her as "Train Attendant Kousaka Honoka". I was never quite into this song so... 10. Zurui yo Magnetic today Before Honoka's solo ended I knew I was not ready for this song. I was grabbing onto my friend and yelling at her "oh my god oh my god it's coming-" And then the opening bar played and I literally squealed ''like a little girl. The people around me probably looked at me like dude wtf but I didn't really care because I practically sprung out of my seat and spent the entire performance standing. I was probably being inconsiderate to the people behind me but IT WAS NICOMAKI MY HEART I CAN'T TAKE IT. This performance was pretty intense dance-wise. They started on two connected moving platforms at first, and the platforms were each for one character. The screens on them alternated between angry chibis and the letters N (for Maki) and S (for Nico). Maki's cart imagery was of course red-themed while Nico's was blue- if you haven't realised it yet, those are just the magnetic poles. The whole thing wasn't quite as gay as I had hoped- the two carts spent most of the time disconnected and moving across the audience so it was kind of wasted. But they connected again near the end- and then Pile and Soramaru came together and linked their arms. Pile ended with her hands in the shape of a N while Soramaru had hers in an S. Kinda died at that part orz. '''11. Kururin MIRACLE' Rin's solo. Again, another song I was never really into. Rippi starts in the main stage and then proceeds to dance along the walkway afterwards, playing with a large bubble maker just like in the BD cover. There are then more bubble machines spouting more bubbles while she gets to the outer stage, and gets raised up on the outer ring (which raises alone, leaving the center a gaping hole), where she ends there... 12. Storm in Lover And in some act of genius, Rippi sinks down into the off-stage while the center portion gets raised up, revealing Jolno and Mimorin with mic-stands. The crowd went absolutely wild, this was a favourite that everyone was looking forward to. The backdrop went to some pretty intense samba-ish fiery visuals, while they lit up the darn pyrotechnics again. ... This song was almost a let down if not for its intensity in visuals and audio. Jolno and Mimorin didn't even touch each other until the very end of the song where Jolno is kneeling down with a raised hand and Mimorin's hand is on that hand. That's it. WHERE IS THE GAY, YOU TWO DARN CHEATING LOVEBIRDS- 13. Moshimo Kara Kitto Nozomi solo. Didn't really get drawn into the song until the instrumental, when Nozomi starts doing a solo ballet on the top part of the main stage while sparkles uhh... sparkle in the backdrop visuals. And then the center part raises alone with her, with more sparkly effects and a blossoming violet flower. The effect's pretty nice, even if I don't quite like ballads. 14. Suki desu ga Suki desu ka? This was an unexpected killer! Darn it no one saw this one coming because of how dull Kotori and Hanayo are as characters- but that is their hidden strength. Ucchi and Shikaco came in on moving platforms on opposite ends, and each were loaded with stuff. Specifically pillows, soft-toys, and a table of cooking utensils. They were dressed in their summer uniforms with aprons over them: Ucchi's was blue and Shikaco's was yellowish (do you see what I see there hehe). It was amazing how they fit everything into the song. Ucchi had a pot of stew during that part of the song, Shikaco had a... yep you guessed it, a rice cooker. And she shouted "gohan dekita yo! (the rice is ready!)" during the instrumental part. Also they were hugging their soft-toys during the other parts of the song. Ucchi's one was a pig while Shikaco's was... I can't even remember xD Incredibly deadly because of how cute these two seiyuus are, seriously. Also Ucchi managed to drop a cooking pan off her platform while switching from her pot to the pig soft-toy. xD 15. Susume→Tomorrow A SONG OUTTA NOWHERE. Killed the crowd which went crazy for this old favourite. It was possible without a transition at all because all Ucchi had to do was throw off her apron when the lights went off for a few seconds. 16. Love wing bell The funny thing was I already foresaw the Susume Tomorrow to Love wing bell transition a long time ago when LWB first aired, but still didn't expect it there. Same as yesterday, except today they all walked back off stage together with linked hands. But oh, Kussun winked at the camera. It was murderous. 17. Intermission Costumes missing chibi short story again. 18. Dancing stars on me!/Happy birthday Kussun! I liked this one better today for some reason. Well, it was a nice dance. But what really changed was the end- Well see, it's a Nozomi-center song. So it ended on the outer stage with the 3 concentric rings: 8 members were on the 3rd ring which was raised, Kussun was alone on the 2nd ring which was raised higher, and the center ring was empty. And then after the song ends, they all descend and the center is revealed to contain a large birthday cake. And we immediately transition into a birthday song for Kussun. ;_; Happy 26th birthday, Kusuda Aina! This whole thing was actually a birthday surprise for her, the other seiyuus had practised it secretly without letting her know. Jolno even mentioned that she had almost let it slip during the radio gardens. The funny thing here is how Kussun looks around because she's just about to cry the whole time but she keeps ending up looking at Jolno. I guess after all those radio gardens together that's the person who feels the safest to her. xD Meanwhile Junai Lens instrumental begins playing in the background. After blowing out the candles on the cake, Jolno suggests something where all the audience use their Kingblades to imitate candles: as Kussun goes in a circle blowing them out we're supposed to put them down. The effect was gorgeous on the screen. We even did it in the cinema from one side of the theatre to the other. Shikaco helped wipe Kussun's tears. The feels are real. At the end Soramaru begins wheeling the cake out until one of the staff takes it over from her hehe. 19. Mogyutto "love" de Sekkinchu! Nothing new. 20. Soshite Saigo no Page wa This song had my OTPs at the start: NozoEri and NicoMaki as they headed out to their stage positions on the outer-stage/walkway respectively. Meanwhile Umi/Hanayo take one side while Kotori/Rin takes the other. I think? I forgot, I just remembered it was a first-year with a second-year each. While Honoka is forever alone on stage as always. Not much to say about this song really- its effect is really in the strength of its instruments, its heavy beat. Which the audience can't really do calls for but just bob along with the beat. But Pile really owned this performance, I have to say. Her dance was so much more intense than everyone else's for some reason, I swear she really danced her heart out there on the stage. It was mesmerizing. The backdrop visuals were of their 9 members' symbols flowing up endlessly on the screen. And at the end it became a notebook flipping quickly, containing the lyrics of the song. It almost made me cry for some reason. 21. μ's Miracle Music (Part 1) More filler. 22. Snow Halation Nothing new except we got almost the entire cinema hall to stand up for this one. It was great. 23. Wonderful Rush Carrying on from the last song, audience was still really hyped. It was even better than the previous day. Maki did the woooonderful again. I swear it was even higher this time round. 24. μ's Miracle Music (Part 2) Fillerrrr. 25. No brand girls Same old performance. But oh, I forgot to mention the instrumental part where the seiyuus do the "Oh yeah!" and we respond with "Oh yeah!"? Basically all nine of them were on the largest ring in the outer-stage which began revolving for this entire segment. That thing is really useful. xD 26. KiRa-KiRa Sensation Again, another dance I liked better than the previous night. It's just like the anime version, really. 27. Encore The same animated short: but with one major difference. Basically the whole short takes place on a stage in their summer uniforms. But today's one near the end had an additional scene right after the traditional "Music, Start!", where Nozomi (I think?) talks about first off, they need to change costumes. And then they show the Bokura wa Ima no Naka de costumes. 28. Bokura wa Ima no Naka de The seiyuus then emerge in those costumes. For those of you who don't know, the BokuIma costumes designs from the anime season 1 opening were copied off the costumes they wore during μ's First Love Live!. These are costumes that they have not been seen in for 3 whole years. And the costumes had a hell of a power-up, with a lot more detail. Black and gold frills, more trimming on the gloves, added detail to the garters and skirts. For the fans who have been following them for a long time, it was a glorious sight, both nostalgic and inspiring. 29. SENTIMENTAL StepS This one, they each grabbed a 5th live Kingblade, all switched to their own character colour. The song started with them all raising it one by one, and it was mostly done waving them from side to side, and then a slow raise at the end of each verse. No one could possibly hate this song after this. The feels. I almost cried. For the final bit, each of them had their lights raised, and began taking them down one by one. The audience followed likewise: as their seiyuu oshi lowered their light, we lowered ours correspondingly. The effect was so glorious. And then they said goodbye and left the stage again. ._. Everyone was in disbelief but when the lights didn't come on, we knew it was going to be another encore. 30. Encore 2 This was about a 5 minutes wait. Meanwhile the entire crowd was chanting "Encore" or "Mou ikkai!" the entire way. It was insane how much energy they had. 31. Happy maker! The happy music begins and the crowd goes willddddd. They changed their costumes to glittery character colour singlets beneath cut-up 5th live tees, and the school uniform skirt. The funny thing about this was Jolno and Kussun having the exact same cutting style on their tees again- this happened at Anisama last year too. They don't even bother hiding the gay. Speaking of gay after the circling thing, those two did the giant heart thing too before scrambling for the mini-platforms. Too much OTP. 32. Oh, Love&Peace! Same as yesterday, more gifts handed out. 33. Dreamin' Go! Go!! More towel shilling. Today's crowd knew the proper calls though so that was great. 34. MC (Announcement and Thanks) So the same announcement as yesterday: movie and best album 2... and then suddenly an additional announcement drops while they're talking. 6th live announced for next winter! AND THE CROWD GOES WILDDDD. =D They then begin giving their thanks one by one. Kussun and Soramaru were already on the verge of tears while talking. Jolno's long speech made me tear up pretty badly. Pile derped by forgetting details like when they performed BokuIma (she's really quite a derpy person xD). And then Emitsun's speech made me tear up again just after I calmed down orz. 35. Aishiteru Banzai! (Piano ver) And then Emitsun asks us to listen to their song of thanks and she starts singing this and THE FEELS. I CRIED. I CRIED WHILE TRYING TO SING ALONG WITH EVERYONE ELSE. I don't even know. This was just too much. I could barely do the la-la-la part at the end with how cracked up my voice was. 36. Donna Toki mo Zutto And they transition straight into Donna Toki mo Zutto. Cried again. And I wasn't the only one: almost all the seiyuus were too, Ucchi even had visible streams of tears. It was just too much for everyone. It went the same way as yesterday except today I got to see where the feather came from: they picked it up from staff along the way from the main stage to the outer stage. Bow stage left, bow stage right, bow stage center. Stage elevator to the top of the stage, and then exit with the stage lift once again. The whole time I just wanted to scream so badly but my voice was already gone by this point ;_; Closing thoughts I was very sad that they didn't do Aa Mujou again tonight. But the setlist I complained about yesterday? They fixed it today. They had me crying like nobody's business at the end. The song choices were superb for the two encores. And the costumes. Whoever did their costumes for this entire live, serious respect. You have exceeded all expectations and blew the audience out of the water. This was a completely different level from everything we Love Livers! have ever seen before. The sound system derped a lot on the first day but was mostly fine on the second. Kind of a waste. The stage effects on the other hand were pushed to their limit and created one hell of a show. Everything from the backdrop visuals to the platforms to the outer-stage's concentric rings. The camera-crew who shot feeds for the live-viewing, thank you for your hard work. And to the guy who kept shooting all that ZR and zoomed in on Ucchi's thighs during Yume no Tobira, you're a real bro and we would all buy you drinks if we could. The songs I wanted to be gay weren't gay enough but there was plenty of gay action in all the other songs. Like Kussun and Jolno pressing their foreheads together for god knows why. And Jolno offering Kussun a hand to step down from one platform to the other, and her taking it gracefully. And a whole ton of random hugs on both days for all the members. The new songs... don't live up to the old ones. This is a serious problem. It's not that they're no good. It's that there's no place for the audience to do calls. This can lead to a serious disengagement between seiyuus and audience that can bore the latter no matter how godly the music is. This is also why some songs in their discography get forgotten while others get preserved through time. I hope they notice this and take it into account for future songs. Pile had her hair a dark scarlet, while Kussun had the bottom half of her hair done with purple highlights. That's some serious effort and it looked really great. Thanks to the great hairdressers at RISEL. Pile has good taste. I managed to secure a copy of the 5th live pamphlet and it looks really amazing from the pictures I've seen. Though I've heard it's a bit blurry. Now I regret they do not have pictures of the Yume no Tobira costumes or the kimonos- I really hope they do some photo shoots in those costumes sometime. Would love to see them again. Tomorrow is going to feel like crap with sore arms from waving Kingblades all day and my voice is half-gone. And all the concert withdrawal feels. That's all for now. I'm just really dismayed that it's over and now I've to wait about half a year for the BD to come out. =/ I want to hurry up and see it again. I want to meet them again. ... Maybe I'll have to attend the 6th live in Japan after all? Guess I'll just have to find a way. Category:Blog posts